Making love to Terry
by Empress dee
Summary: The night when Terry and I made love.
1. Chapter 1

**Making love to Terry **

My third adventure with the Bogards happened sometime in November. I was at Joe Higashi's apartment, or at least that's where I think I was. But, anyway, I was with Joe Higashi that day. Joe was whistling some tune while he was repairing his own handmade Maverick. He built, repaired and raced cars for fun other than his Muay Thai training. So, as Joe was under his car with a skateboard that he borrowed from Rock, I was telling Joe all about my other dream adventures. Joe was nearly busting a gut with some of the stories. Then Joe said, "Dee, Ya know, I am going to give you a car to drive here in South Town that I am going to build or that hasn't been used for a while. You just made my day so much brighter with your stories…I…"

Just then, Joe and I could hear singing in the distance. Joe began giggling deeply. I knew it had to be something embarrassing. I asked Joe, "Who is that singing?"

Joe wheeled himself from under the car and wiped his face on a towel. He said, "Well, here comes the Brothers Bogard. Ha ha ha!"

I knew the Brothers Bogard were Terry and Andy. When Andy came into view first, he had a red glove covered hand over his face. He was shaking his head as if to say, "This is sooo embarrassing." Or, "Why me?"

Then I saw that it was Terry singing. Not only was he singing like a lovesick puppy to the tune of "When a man loves a woman" except with his own made up words, but Terry was wearing his hand crafted tie dyed shirt with his name plastered over his chest in red over a white top. I was blushing and giggling in utter embarrassment. It was the cutest attempt at trying to show me that he liked me.

Andy whispered into Joe's ear, that I overheard, "My brother is really trying way too hard to impress Dee. He is totally unaware that he has her heart already."

Joe laughed and said, "Try telling him that."

Joe put his tools away just as Terry finished his song. He kissed me quickly and said, "What did you think of the song?"

Trying not to hurt his feelings by what I really thought, I said, "You are so sweet. You, trying to impress me." I giggled again. Then I said, "But Terry, that shirt is classic! Did you make that yourself?" I was laughing hard unable to hold it in any longer. Besides, Joe was making these silly actions with his face and his armpits to make me giggle that much harder.

Terry threw Joe a warning look, but said with a blush, "Yeah, I did."

I kissed Terry to show him that it was a creative shirt, but just don't wear it in public again for its too loud for him to wear. Unless Terry was going to wear it as a night shirt I asked him not to wear it in public. Joe, to ease some tension that could arise said, "Let's have a party. I will make the popcorn. Andy, would you mind getting the chips and the soda from the store and then go pick up Mai at Master Jubei's in Japan? I know that with your newfound power you can fly faster than anyone here and faster than a jet."

Andy sighed and said, "All right."

Terry, Joe and I walked inside where Terry turned on the television. There was an all-day anime special on, so we watched it for a bit. Hours had gone by and Terry let out this huge yawn. I tried not to giggle because when Terry yawns, it's funny and cute at the same time. Terry then stood and said, "Joe, do you mind if I turn on some tunes?"

Joe laughed and said, "Sure. By the sound of that yawn and your whiny tone, you need a bit of cheering up."

So, while Terry had his back turned to me, I thought of a seductive idea. I stripped naked to see how Terry would react to it. I was quick and quiet. When Joe returned to the area where the TV was, he dropped the popcorn on the floor. He was stunned to see what I did. Groaning, Joe went to make more as I let out a giggle at what Joe's reaction was.

Terry finally found the station he wanted and then turned around to see me. He stood there staring, open mouthed unable to move. Then to add more humor to the scene, I said, "Howdy big boy lets have some fun."

Terry remained standing unable to speak. Then Joe set the newly fresh popped popcorn onto the table and elbowed Terry. He said mockingly to Terry, "Come on, Mr. Smooth, she wants you, now give it to her. I'll be in the bedroom until you two are done."

Finally saying something and after giving Joe a nasty, uncalled for look, Terry asked me, "Is this what you really want to do?"

I said, "Yeah, come on, let's do it, let's have some fun. Andy is going to be back soon, and we will both be dead if we wait much longer and he catches me like this."

Terry then sighed and said, "All right."

So, we did it all through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The South Town Adventures

**The South Town Adventures**

_Based on dreams that I have had on the King of Fighters/Fatal Fury Characters_

(I do use actual character names here, and it has nothing to do with actual storylines)

**Chapter 1 – The train crash**

Riding the train; it was an activity I rarely got to do these days. My name is Empress Dee and I am about to tell you my love life with famous Fatal Fury Lone Wolf Terry Bogard. No, there will not be any graphical sex scenes nor will there be intense violence. But, I do promise you that it will be exciting. So, getting back to the story, I was riding on the passenger train going from a place known as Hamster City and heading into South Town.

Hamster City is a fictional place located in a fictional Galaxy known as the Renaissance Galaxy. The only way to really get there is through my mind. It is the northern city on a Planet known as Planet Hamster. Now, this planet is not an infestation of Hamsters or small rodents that likes sunflower seeds. It was called Planet Hamster because hamsters are cute and the Planet was pretty cute with only 4 real major cities in it; 5 if you count the center.

I was on my way to see Kenneth Masters. Yes, Ken masters, you know, the guy that was a Capcom Street fighter in the 1980's and the 1990's? Well, in this day and age, he's kind of slacked off of the martial arts, only training every now and then, and has become a mechanical vital organs surgeon. Before we need to send you to see him, let me explain what he does exactly.

Okay, say you were having some sort of lung problem. For example, say you smoked like a steam engine for like 50 or 60 years. (Okay, I know you're not that old, but still, you get the point here.) And let's say your lungs were going to burst at any moment. You'd be rushed to hospital the moment that the doctors in South Town found out about such a problem. Ken would most likely see you. He would take out your old lungs, and yes, you would be dead for a little while, but not for too long. Then he would replace them with a new set of lungs that would biodegrade into your body to become fleshly lungs once more in about two weeks time. Lungs are only one of the organs he operates on. But, I cannot spoil the story just yet. Tee hee, and hee.

As I was riding the train, I was looking out the window enjoying the sights of the desert. It was the month of July at this point as that is a bit of important information that you will need. It was very hot out, but the train provided decent air conditioning. Letting out a sigh, some arguing grasped my attention.

I glanced out the window and looked above me. However, the view wasn't good, so I just listened. One of the men who was arguing said, "Shoryoken!"

A blue flash of light went sailing away from the west side of the train. It exploded into some empty buildings in an amazing light show. The other man began to clap and he said, "Not bad, Andy, not bad, but watch this move! POWER GEYSER!!"

I thought to myself, as the train began to shake violently, "That man who just yelled power geyser must be Terry Bogard. He's the only one I know that owns that move."

Just then, I was thrown to the opposite side of the train and all went black. I could still hear what was going on, though I could not move or see. Andy had said to Terry, "You idiot! What if there were passengers aboard that train?! It is rush hour you know! Think before you use those moves, don't be careless! You are lucky we landed at the University station, you dolt."

Terry was offended by such words, but nonetheless knew that his younger brother was right. He sighed and said, "I'll go look to see if there are any survivors in the train."

I could tell by the sound of Terry's voice that he felt sheepish for what he did, a total bad boy. Anyway, he found me and only me aboard the train and saw that I was still alive! My heart apparently had burst out of my chest and was being punctured like my heart was some sort of barbecued meat or something. (Sorry, that might have been gross.)

He yelled to Andy, "Found one! She looks to have a fatal wound, and yet, she is still alive. This is weird, but I gotta save her!"

Andy saw the injuries that I had and I could tell he ran for a garbage can to hurl in. I could hear him getting sick. This is how I knew that my injuries were serious.

At any rate, Terry took me upstairs and a while later, as I totally lost consciousness, began to get operated on. When I had come to in the middle of the operation, I noticed that I had no heart inside of my body! I did not say that this was a ghost-type story on purpose because as much as this was like a ghost story, this is how, in a dream I met Terry. Freaky, I know.

Not only did I see that I had no heart in my body, but I also saw that it was none other than Ken Masters performing the surgery. Ken was just taking a sip of water from a bottle of Avian he had nearby as he was telling Terry of the situation. I noticed a red thing that was in the shape of a heart with two tubes at either end. I supposed the tubes were where it hooked up in my body. I took the mechanical device off of the metal bed pan and sure enough, Terry turned to look my way. His face below his eyes turned a bit blue, then his cheeks puffed out, his face turned green, then he said to Ken, "Please excuse me a moment."

I realized then that I spooked Terry enough to be ill. As Terry raced for the nearest washroom, I pretended to not have done a thing. Obviously I had done something, but I was humorously pretending not to have. Ken had laughed and realized what happened.

Thus that concludes Chapter 1.


End file.
